Flawless Company
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Castiel can tackle all of this with Dean by his side. Dean/Castiel


**Title: **Flawless Company

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairings & Characters: **Castiel/Dean

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **Maybe, just maybe, Castiel can tackle all of this with Dean by his side. AU post Season 8, since I doubt they'll put something like this in the upcoming season.

**A/N: **Just wanted to write some destiel fluff, that's all. Enjoy.

* * *

Castiel has been thinking about when Dean is going to come back for a long while. The day has been quiet, tiresome and uneventful, though the next time he turns a page the door opens and in he walks, slouching but triumphant. He can't help but smile as he takes in the state of the hunter; he doesn't appear to be injured, but Dean is infamous for hiding things.

"Hey, Cas."

He nods at him, his throat raw and eyes still hurting from earlier, a reaction to grief Dean told him couldn't be helped. Castiel thought about Dean's explanation for a long while, how he had deemed it as crying. He hated the multitude of things his body would force him to do, the aches, pains and strains of merely rolling out of bed and walking around.

He puts his novel down and stands up to greet him, about to ask whether Dean would like for him to heat up something or run a warm bath or anything else he can do, not that Dean ever accepts his offers. Still, Castiel tries.

Dean merely waves him off before he can speak. "Go back to reading. I'm beat," and with that the hunter collapses fully clothed on the bed, head facing Castiel, who walks nearer and starts stripping Dean of his boots and coat. It isn't that he feels obligated, he just likes to feel useful and help Dean in any way he can, and since Castiel isn't computer savvy to conduct research or capable enough to convince an overprotective Dean to take him on a hunt every once in a while, this is one way he can aid the hunter that leaves him feeling satisfied.

"You don't have to do that," Dean mumbles tiredly, yawning, but the ex-angel shushes him and runs a hand through his damp hair, surprised to find the human leaning into the touch. "You had something to eat for dinner?" Dean yawns again, wrapping his arms around a pillow.

Castiel smiles, turning away from the human for a moment to drape his coat over a chair and move his boots towards the door. Dean, always thinking of others before himself. Dean, always worried about how he's adjusting to humanity when all Cas does as he's reading a book, barely able to concentrate sometimes, is worry about how he's faring on a hunt, wishing he could be there beside him, fighting for him.

"Don't worry about that now, Dean. You should sleep."

Dean smiles a little, "Think I can obey that one, Cas."

The human drifts into a peaceful doze for an hour or two after that, Castiel settling on the bed beside him and reading a chapter or two. His eyes keep on drifting over to Dean though, who appears anxious and ready to strike out at a moment's notice even when in sleep, dark shadows under his eyes remaining and not dissipating. Castiel's brow furrows in concern and confusion, and he puts his book down permanently to run his fingers through Dean's hair again and cup his face generously, running a thumb over Dean's full lips.

Dean stirs, blinks tired eyes to see the angel better. "You're creeping me out a little here, Cas," Dean tells him, though he doesn't try to get up and push Castiel away, there's merely an amused and quite fond look on his face. Castiel merely continues to stare down at him, taking in every ounce of his beauty he believes he can handle all at once.

Everything about how the human feels concerning personal space and chick flick moments is at the surface already.

Cas can't find himself to care about any of those trivial things.

"My apologies, Dean. I find it hard to sleep."

Dean fully opens both eyes then, lines of stress dissipating from his forehead as he sits up and scoots a little closer to a now very human Castiel. "Come on then," he licks his lips, gesturing for him to lay down beside him. Cas does, slowly, as if considering Dean might back out any second. Dean doesn't though as Castiel presses his back against Dean's firm, clothed chest.

He can breathe Dean in so much better now that his arms are wrapped around him, their bodies pressed up tightly together.

Castiel's worriedly frantic heartbeat ceases and his eyes start to droop, the sense of peace and security emanating from Dean giving a profoundly positive aspect to being human, as well as heightening their bond. He no longer merely feels weak, exhausted and laden with despair. There is nothing to do in this motel room day in and day out, nothing to do but read, clean, cook for himself or worry, but when Dean comes home to him, all that worrying and boredom seems more than worth it, especially because Dean never ignores him and is careful not to shove him away.

There is something akin to bliss settling around him, its warmth pervading him.

"Thank you, Dean."

He can feel the Winchester he's known and cared about for so long smile against his neck, before kissing him there and splaying a hand out on Cas' chest, pushing him back a little more, further convincing Castiel to relax.

And he does.

"Don't bother. Always gonna be here for you if you need me." He kisses Cas' hair, causing the ex-angel to smile and close his eyes, feeling safe and like he can tackle anything, even being human, in the arms of this one, perfect hunter.

As a matter of fact, his new life seems far away from boring.

**FIN**


End file.
